Melting a Silver Soul
by Falneou17
Summary: Emotions can't be bottled up for long, as a certain red head soon finds out! What happens when a certain brown pigtail girl breaks through the wall set up by the red head? One shot of SoulSilver/BlackSoul. Possible OOC for both characters but especially Silver. One-shot!


**I do not know where the inspiration for this story came from, I just wrote it out of the blue, edited it and here it is. I guess that's what's called "spur of the moment" huh? Anyway, a one-shot of SoulSilverShipping (SilverxLyra). Be warned for (extreme) OOC on both Silver's and Lyra's side, even though it is primarily on Silver's end.**

 **Pic source:** **images4 . fanpop image / photos / 22200000 / Lyra - and - Silver - soulsilvershipping - 22233149 - 900 - 900 . png**

 **Disclaimer: obviously I do _not_ own Pok** **é** **mon or any of its related materials, or else this shipping (along with special) would be canon**

 _Pairing: SilverxLyra (obviously)_

 _Mentioned Pairings: GreenxBlue, GoldxCrystal, RedxYellow_

It was late in the afternoon on a cold winter day. The sun had already set and snowflakes were dancing down majestically from the skies. With the warm, yellow light emitted from the streetlights, the streets seemed just like a scene from a dream: absolutely perfect. Children were running around and playing happily in the snow while their parents were looking at them contently. Only one person out there did not feel the same way.

He wore a midnight blue jacket and forest green pants just as dark. If it were not for his bright yellow scarf or his red, shoulder blade length hair graciously flowing in the gentle winter breeze, he could have easily have hidden completely in the shadows. With both hands in the pockets of his jacket, this seemingly seventeen year old was lost in thoughts as he mindlessly kicked a pebble as he was walking. He barely noticed the person who was following him.

"Hey! Silvy, is that you? It is! Silvy, wait up!"

The red head did not need to turn around to see who was calling him. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Still, out of habit or out of curiosity, the red head turned to see a sixteen year old girl running towards him. Her brown hair was tied into two pigtails as always and she was wearing her signature white hat. A fluffy, warm looking jacket and matching pants, in addition to a very wooly scarf, made sure she would not succumb to the cold. The boy's attention, however, was on said girl's face, as she was radiating happiness everywhere. The red head sighed as the tornado of doom was approaching, otherwise known as Lyra.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" the read head said irritably as soon as Lyra had caught up to him, "My name is not 'Silvy', it's 'Silver'!"

"I know your name is Silver, silly!" Lyra laughed, as she was dusting off some random snowflakes that had landed on her scarf, "I just like Silvy better 'cause it makes you sound cute!"

"Cute?" Silver repeated in disbelief. He was called a lot of things, but this was the first time he was called 'cute'.

"Yup, you heard me right!" Lyra exclaimed happily. She then noticed that Silver was looking away, and the pigtails giggled, "Awww, is serious and collected Silvy embarrassed 'cause 'lil 'ol Lyra called him 'cute'?"

"What?! No!" Silver almost screamed his response. He was glad that nobody else was around or he would have to answer some nasty questions. Silver took a few deep breathes to calm himself down before continuing, "Fine! You can call me 'Silvy' but don't you ever call me 'cute' again, understood?"

"Ok!" Lyra's reply was happy and cheerful, as if she was unfazed by the negative aura surrounding the red head. After some time of silence, Lyra did notice it and started to get worried, "Silv, what's wrong? You seem really sad today."

"I'm fine!" came the reply, but Lyra had known Silver too long and too well to fall for that trick.

"No you're not Silver!" Lyra said, slightly angry. Silver was slightly taken aback but recovered quickly. Lyra then grabbed Silver's hand and, rather forcefully, dragged him to who knows where.

"Lyra! What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious silly? My house is only a few blocks away. I'm dragging you there and you can tell me just what is wrong with you!"

Silver sighed, but could not help but smile even slightly. If there was one thing he had to give her credit for is that she was really persistent.

~ten minutes later~

Silver had taken off his jacket and scarf, and was sitting on the couch in Lyra's house. He then realized that he had never visited Lyra before. He took a good look around. Her house was not that big, but it was roomy enough for a family to live in. The yellowish brown curtains were closed as it was already dark outside anyway and the fluffy red carpet was both warm and comforting. A warm yet gentle fire was enough to light up the entire room in a soothing, orange-red hue. Lyra herself was in the kitchen, but came back with two mugs that were steaming hot. She sat down on the couch beside Silver and gave him one of the two mugs, after putting her own on the coffee table in front of her.

"Thanks" Silver muttered as he tried to drink his cocoa. _Tried_ because it was still boiling hot and he almost dropped the mug. Beside him, Lyra was trying her best not to burst out laughing. Silver recovered from the heat and turned to her, "Why didn't you tell me it was that hot?"

"I thought you would know that it was hot from the steam Silvy," Lyra giggled. After a while, she realized he was looking into empty space with a depressed look on his face, "Silvy... can you please tell me what's bothering you? I can tell something is wrong and I want to help you, really I do."

"Why would you help me?" Silver asked suddenly as he glared at the young girl. Lyra flinched, both from the question and the look he was giving her. Fidgeting with her hair uncomfortably, she was trying to find an answer to his question.

"Well..." Lyra began nervously, not knowing if he would accept her answer and not meeting his eyes with her own, "It's because you're my friend Silvy, and I want to help you! Please tell me what's wrong!"

"Lyra..." Silver began, eyes closed and slightly smiling. Lyra gulped as she knew that whatever was coming, it was not going to be good, "Do you seriously... seriously believe... that I would believe you when you said that you're my friend?"

"Silvy, you may not see me as your friend," Lyra began, her voice trembling as she was trying her best to hold back her tears, "But I've always... always thought of you as my most important friend!"

"Where's the guarantee that we'll stay in each other's lives?" Silver began to release his bottled up anger, and Lyra was starting to realize that, "What prevents you from leaving me like everybody else?!"

"Silvy..." tears were now really starting to form in Lyra's eyes, "Please... Please tell me what happened. Silvy, what makes you so sad and angry?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Silver was almost shouting at Lyra. Lyra was now really scared as Silver never rose his voice, and now he was practically shouting in her face, "Everybody whom I thought were my friends have gone off without me!"

"Even Gold...?" Lyra asked hesitantly. Big mistake...

"ESPECIALLY that idiot!" Silver fumed, literally trembling, "I called him yesterday inviting him over but he never picked up the phone!"

"Well..." Lyra gulped, obviously uncomfortable as she was wondering how Silver would react to this, "Crys... she... she told me the two of them were dating, which is probably why he didn't pick up."

"Great... just... great..." Silver huffed, trying to get himself to calm down, "Two days ago I heard from big sis she was out with Green! GREEN of all people! And now Gold and Crys..."

"At least now you know why they couldn't answer your calls." Lyra said, nervously laughing slightly while fidgeting her shirt.

"Everybody these days are dating!" Silver began, hands in fists, trembling. Lyra was starting to get nervous as she realized what she could do to calm him down, "Wait... Yellow didn't respond either this morning... and neither did Red… don't tell me... the two of them..."

"Since you told me not to tell you," Lyra smiled apologetically, "I won't."

"GAH!" Silver lost it, grabbed his mug with a lot of force and drunk the content of it. Although it had cooled down considerably, it was still singing Silver's tongue and throat. The guy did not care about that, as the physical pain of his tongue and throat managed to help him calm down, "So the reason everybody left... was because they were dating?"

A moment of silence, as Silver was waiting for an answer and Lyra was weighing her options. She nodded.

"That's a lie," Silver said coldly with an expression that was creeping Lyra out **(A/N the same expression he had when he told Blue and Green he was the son of Giovanni in the FR/LG series, can't really describe that face in words, sorry),** "Dating, Love, Relationships... They're all meaningless words made to try and get one's hopes up before crushing them to the ground. The world would be better off without them! All of them will realize... that they're making a huge mistake right now!"

"You're wrong!" Lyra cried out. Silver broke away from his trance and saw tears rolling down Lyra's cheeks, "You may think that now, but once you have it too you will know how wrong you are! Being together with the person you love makes you happy, but if the person you love is sad you will be hurt too! Gold and Crys, Blue and Green and even Red and Yellow... they have it and thus they know how important it is!"

"Lyra, what are you say-" Silver started, but was cut off by a strange feeling. It started at his lips, moving all the way throughout his body, to his head, neck, arms, stomach, legs and even his toes and fingers. Silver closed his eyes to enjoy it more, because, no matter how much he hated to admit it, he had never enjoyed something else more.

After what felt like a lifetime, Lyra finally broke away, her face being able to compete with any tomato for the "reddest circular object" competition (if it existed). Silver himself was still dumbstruck and an awkward silence fell between the two of them, until Lyra finally broke it, " **That** is what I'm saying. If you're with the person you love, you'll truly start feeling happy! I... I love spending time with you Silver, and I love trying to make you happy... but most of all, I love you Silvy!"

A deafening silence followed, as Lyra was watching Silver hopefully with the tears still visible while Silver was, again, quiet. His mind was working on full throttle, as Silver was seeing events of his past right in front of his mind's eye: the day he escaped with Blue, the day he met Gold, the day he faced off against the Mask of Ice himself, the day he found out he was Giovanni's son and, finally, the day he met Lyra. The last memory was most vivid and clearest, and it finally hit him: the thing he wanted the most, or rather, the person he wanted the most, was right in front of him, then and there.

"Silvy," Lyra began, which shook Silver out of his train of thoughts. Lyra was smiling, but Silver could hear an undertone of pain and sadness, in addition to seeing those two emotions sparkle in her eyes, "It-It's okay, if you don't feel the same wa-"

The young girl was cut off short as Silver's lips had taken hers as his own. This kiss had a lot more feeling behind it than the previous one, and Lyra found herself crying tears of joy as a result. The moment the red head broke away, he wiped the tears off the girl's face and quickly but gently embraced her, "I'm sorry Lyra, I really am. I was too focused on bottling up my pain that I didn't realize the one thing that mattered most: you!"

"It's okay Silvy," Lyra managed to say happily through her tears, snuggling in her lover's neck, "What matters now is that we're together. And I promise I won't leave you."

The two of them sat there, in each other's arms, for who knows how long. They did not care. For him, he was finally able to let go of his bottled up emotions and find the one whom meant most to him. For her, she was overjoyed that the boy she loved turned out to love her just the same.

 **Okay, it is official: SoulSilverShipping has become my second favorite shipping, second only to Special. I chose Silver and Lyra because I couldn't see Red and Yellow in this situation (I figured Silver would understand his emotions better than Red after all). Anyway, hope you liked it and, again, sorry for Silver (and Lyra) being OOC here.**


End file.
